G.U.N.
is an American live-action/CGI-animated action-thriller-science fiction television series based on by , being created by . It is produced by and Warner Bros. Television and it will premiere on on January 19th, 2019. Synopsis A G.U.N. rookie goes on a journey to find and defeat any threat that plagues Mobius. Characters Main *'Jillian Reynolds' (played by ) - a rookie G.U.N. agent who joins the agency to defeat any threat that haunts Mobius. Supporting *'Commander Abraham Tower' (played by ) - the head of the Guardian Units of Nations who mentors her to combat TBD. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Daly) - a hedgehog-Black Arms hybrid who becomes a G.U.N. agent and is haunted by the ghosts of his past, helping Jillian to solve and TBD. *'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by ) - Shadow's partner and on and off girlfriend who helps Jillian to fight several threats and occasionally attempts to steal valuable gems. *'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a robot created by Dr. Eggman who betrays him and joins the G.U.N. to fight the forces of evil. *'Ryan DeCruz' (played by TBD) - a fellow G.U.N. agent who has past ties with the Iron Queen, eventually becoming Jilliian's closest ally. * *'Maria Robotnik' (played by Dove Cameron) - Dr. Gerald Robotnik's deceased granddaughter who mainly appears in Shadow's hallucinations, often giving advice TBD. Guest *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by ) - Shadow's arch-rival who is occasionally forced to aid G.U.N. to TBD. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by ) - Sonic's sidekick/best friend who sometimes provides technology and gadgets to fight crime. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by ) - Sonic's other best friend and Rouge's arch-rival who often clashes with her due to her past as a jewel thief and trying to steal the Master Emerald. *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Aubrey Plaza) - one of Sonic's friends who occasionally helps G.U.N. and often gets into feuds with Rouge due to having second intentions about TBD. *'Princess Sally Acorn' (voiced by ) - the Princess of Mobius and a close friend to Sonic who also provides strategical support and TBD. *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Rowan Blanchard) - Amy's cheerful sidekick who helps her out and believes that Shadow, despite his nature, has a soft spot inside. **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Lara Jill Miller) - Cream's pet chao who follows her anywhere she goes. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (voiced by ) - an artificial intelligence in the form of Sally's sidekick who occasionally, along with the others, aids G.U.N. Antagonists *'Regina Ferrum/The Iron Queen' (played by ) - a mysterious Overlander who aims to control TBD. *'Dr. Julian Snively' (played by ) - Dr. Eggman's nephew and second-in-command who now aligns himself with a few villains to fund his personal plans. *'Wendy "Witchcart" Naugus' (played by ) - a mischievous Troll witch who is referred by G.U.N. as more of a nuisance than properly a menace. **'Bearenger the Grizzly' (voiced by John Cena) - a brutal bear who is the self-claimed leader of the bunch. **'Falke Wulf' (voiced by ) - a maniac wolf who often TBD. **'Carrotia the Rabbit' (voiced by ) - a ditzy but menacing rabbit who TBD. *'Black Doom' (voiced by Tony Todd) - the leader of the Black Arms who is partially responsible for Shadow's creation, being out to conquer Mobius and destroy Shadow. *'Phage' (voiced by ) - an A.I. originally made by the Iron Queen to take down G.U.N. until gaining a mind of her own, being out to turn TBD. * Episodes See List episodes. Trivia Category:American television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Live-action and CGI Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Hulu Category:TV-PG Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas